


Happy Birthday

by Rakeasaurus



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakeasaurus/pseuds/Rakeasaurus
Summary: Oliver hasn't celebrated his birthday in years but this year is different with Felicity inviting him over to her place  but he has to see someone first.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if anyone saw the deleted scene where Oliver went to see Adrian in A.R.G.U.S for the first time so this is kind of a short story on that.

Oliver looked out his office window looking at the sunset and thinking about what Thea had said. It really has been years since the last time they celebrated his birthday maybe he should be with Thea but she doesn’t seem to mind him having dinner with Felicity instead. He turns around and picks up his jacket. he’ll be making a stop at A.R.G.U.S first. 

Oliver walked up to the glass wall and watched Adrian get up and walk over to him with a big smile on his face.  
“Did you come to spend your birthday with me?” Oliver couldn’t help but look down for a second.

“I just thought I should come to see you one last time before they transport you.” when Oliver looks back up he already knows that Adrian’s watching him. 

“And to see the mistake of not killing me,“ Adrian said as he grins. 

“You’re in prison now and off the streets. It doesn’t sound like a mistake to me.“ The grin on his face just got bigger, it seems Adrian couldn’t help but chuckle as well.

“Oliver, you remember what happened with Damien Darhk don’t you. You caught him and he got out, not to mention he killed Laurel,” Oliver took a deep breath. He was finding it hard to say something, anything.

“We both know you would’ve killed me if I didn’t want you to. What if I get out? I wonder who would I kill?.” Oliver tries his best not to get too mad.

“I told you. I’m not the man you think I am. I made my choice, the right choice.” Adrian shakes his head and steps closer to the glass wall with a sigh.  
“Oliver, I think by now we both know the kind of man you are and that’s not going to change,” 

“You’re not getting out anytime soon. Good night, Adrian,“ Oliver turns around and walks away, but not before hearing Adrian say,  
“Sweet dreams,” Oliver walked out, thinking that would be the last time.

Oliver looks out his office window just watching the city. He loved looking at the city at night Just a moment to himself and taking a break from everything else. A soft knock on the door pulls Oliver out of his thoughts.  
“Mr. Mayor, these flowers came for you.“ His secretary walked in with a bouquet of flowers and sat them on his desk.

“Thank you,” Oliver walk over to the desk and watches his secretary leave she walks out and closes the door behind her. He looks at the flowers there are yellow Carnations, pink and blue Hydrangeas and Daffodils. None of them is his favorite but they are beautiful. Oliver takes the card off and opens it.

Happy Birthday, Ollie!  
Love, Adrian.

Oliver closes his eyes and takes a deep breath he slowly opens his eyes, Oliver puts the card down, picks up the flowers and walks over to some flowers in a vase he takes them out and puts them n the trash. He unwraps Adrian's flowers and puts them in. 

Oliver walks over to his chair and picks up his jacket he turns around and looks at the flowers one last time. If there was one thing Oliver learned it was Adrian did everything for a reason but Oliver didn't want to know about the flowers, he didn't want to know there meaning. Oliver sighs.  
"Goodbye, Adrian." He walks out and heads home.

**Author's Note:**

> yellow Carnations mean rejection/disappointed .Hydrangeas meanings pink heartfelt emotion and blue frigidity, and apology. Daffodils means creativity, inspiration, renewal and vitality, awareness and inner reflection, memory, forgiveness.


End file.
